Who is she?
by IamACompanionAndDaughtorofA106
Summary: A new girl appears. She seems like a daughter of Apollo but who is she really the daughter of? Pairings: Percabeth, Thalico, and Tratie. Summary and title sucks but the story is better that the summy. After TLO. HOO never happened. Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I am starting a new story but I might not update for a long time only because my friend is still making me do Who do you think you are so I will try to update once in a while or it is a really long one-shot and Hero of Olympus never happened. My sister came up with the OC's names and Percy and Annabeth are 18, Jillian is 13  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson only my OC and a certain line from Jessie  
><strong>

Jillian's POV

Ugh. Why is my life so hard

My name is Jillian. I have 2 dog, 1 cat, 2 brothers and 1 sister. I live in Manhatten New York. And my life is so hard

My sister's name is Zoe

My brothers names are Micheal and Jon

They are SO annoying

But I really get along with the dogs and cat

I am really out of the ordinary from them

I mean I have long brown hair and they have blond

I have amber eyes and blue eyes

They wear glasses and I don't

I like exercising and they just watch TV and eat chips

I love the night time but they love the day time because that is when the best shows are on

But they are my family

But my life is so hard because I have a ton of homework, my parents hate me, I have no friends, and everyone ignores me. I just hate it

The only place I belong is archery class

I am the best in the class

But do my parents care? No

My dog Artemis came in and jumped on my bed.

For some reason I like Greek myth. So I named my dog one of the Greek gods

"Jillian! Get your butt in here! NOW!" My dad yelled

Ugh! What does he want now

I walked down the stairs and saw my dad furious in the living room

"What, father" I said

"Look what your dog did" He said pointing to some poop

"When did this happen" I asked because he will never pick up the poop he wants me to do it. He will leave it their for Hades know how long before I have to pick it up

"1 hour ago" He said "Now clean it up"

I walked into the kitchen and got everything to clean it up

_One poop cleaning later_

Ugh. I am never feeding my dog chips ever again

My phone went off

I looked at it and saw I had archery class in 1 hour

I got my bow, quiver, and arrows and started leaving

"Were are you going" My mom asked

"Archery practice"

My parents will allow me to do this only because this got me out of the house

"Fine"

I walked out of the house and stared going to practice

It was about a mile away that is why I leave a hour early

_Half way there_

I was by ally when I heard a noice

I just walked faster

Then the noice changed into a screech

I turned and saw a fury.

I didn't know what I was doing but I pulled out one of my arrows which now somehow now turned bronze

Then I saw 2 teens with a pen and a dagger

I put the arrow in the bow and shot it at the fury

When it hit the fury it turned into dust

"What the" I said

Then the 2 kids came up to me. A girl and a boy

The girl had blond hair with curls. She looked like a regular California girl but she had stormy gray eyes

The guy had black hair and sea green eyes

"Did you see that" The girl asked

"What? A fury about to attack me and I shot an arrow at it and then it turned to dust. Yes" I said freaking out

"Ok she is one" The guy said "We have to take her to camp"

"I am what" I said

"A half-blood" The girl said

"Wait. A half-blood. Like half god and half human" I said

"Yup" The guy said

"Can you at least tell me your names"

"I am Annabeth Chase and he is Percy Jackson" Annabeth said

"Can I get my stuff before leaving to who knows were"

"Fine" Annabeth said

We walked back to my house and we were there in a couple of minutes

"Ok stay out here" I said walking inside

"What are you doing here" My father asked "I thought you were at practice"

"I have to leave somewhere" I said walking to my room

"You are not leaving anywhere" Mom said

"I may be gone forever" I said

"OK you can go" dad said

I walked into my room and started packing

Artemis came into my room and looked at me with her puppy dog eyes **(If you remember Artemis in this chapter is a dog. her dog is a golden retriever)**

"Oh fine I will bring you along" I said petting her head

She started wagging her tail and licking my hand

I grabbed her collar and leash and put it on her

Once I was done I walked out the door to see Annabeth give Percy a peck on the lips

"Uh am I interupting something" I said while Artemis looked confused

"No" Percy said quickly

Then he notice Artemis

"Why are you bring your dog" He asked pointing to her

"I want to" I said

"Fine we just need to go, quickly" Annabeth said

Then we started heading who knows where

_At Half-blood hill_

We finally made it

Then I saw a dragon made of metal

"Sweet" I said while we walked up the hill

Then I saw the camp

There were a lot of cabins

I saw a lake and a ton of other stuff

"Wow" I said

Annabeth walked up to the dragon and petted it's head

We walked through the barrier and Artemis even made it through

"That dog must be a gift from your parent" Annabeth said

"My dog has a name" I said petting Artemis's head

"What is it" Percy asked

"Artemis"

Annabeth and Percy looked at each other then continued on

I saw even more stuff

They took me to the big house and I saw someone, a person in a wheelchair, and a satyr playing something but the satyr was eating his cards

Then he looked up at us

The guy in the wheelchair saw us also and got out of his chair and turned into a centaur

My eyes widdened

"Aw welcome" The centaur said

"That is Chiron" Percy said "And I know what you are thinking. 'That is the Chiron from the storys, he should be dead.' Well he is not"

I turned to him

"Ok did you just read my mind or something" I said

"Well Percy, Annabeth will you show her around" Chiron asked

"OK" Percy said

They showed me the arena, the archery stuff ,which really got my attention, the stables, then finally the cabins

One had a lightning bolt, another had a peacock on the door, one with seashells and stuff, one was really bright I could not even look at, a tiny little factory, an owl engraved on the door, one with barbed wire and red paint, a grass roof, a cabin that looks really old, a cabin that is black has green fire, and many more.

But the one that got my eye was Artemis's cabin. **(I forgot what Artemis's cabin looked like and I don't know if it is in the book so I am just winging it) **It was midnight blue with a cresent moon on the door. It had arrows on the roof and a bow and arrow on the cresent moon

Annabeth notice my sudden interest in the cabin

"Can you tell me about yourself" She said

"I am the best at archery, I love animals, you already know I have a dog, I have no friends, my parents hate me, and that is about it" I said

"Well we better get to dinner" Percy said

_After dinner at the sing along_

We were singing along to a song by the Apollo cabin with my dog wagging her tail next to me when a big puff of smoke appeared and there were the 12 Olympians even Hestia

Everyone stood up and bowed

"Now we need a girl called Jillian Johansan" Zeus ,I guess only because he was holding a lightning bolt, said loudly

Everyone looked at me. I stood and walked towards Zeus

"I am Jillian" I said

"I am no the one who needs to talk to you. Artemis does" He said stepping away and showing a girl who look 12 had auburn colored hair, was in a silver ski parka, and jeans

Then everyone ,besides the gods, gasped and pointed at my head

I looked up and saw a bow and arrow

"You must be a daughter of Apollo" Someone said

Then it showed a full moon

Everyone gasped again

"A daughter of Artemis" That same person said

"I can explane that" Artemis said

"13 years ago Zeus gave me one wish and that wish I wanted a daughter. So imagined a daughter with brown hair, amber eyes, a lot like me.

"Since the gods knew that this is my only daughter they each put a blessing on her. Apollo made her to be a good singer and more of a good archer, Aphrodite made her have beautiful hair, Ares made her good at fighting, Athena made her smart, Demeter made her like farming, Dionysus made her a little crazy, Hades made her interested in the dead, Hephaestus made her create wonderful inventions, Hera made her a good leader, Hermes made her good at stealing, Hestia made her bring families together, Poseidon made her love the water, and Zeus, whenever she gets hit by lightning it won't hurt her"

We were all shocked

**I Wanna leave it right there because I wrote this to midnight so I am really tired but I will make this a multi chapter. So bye and if you like Kickin it check out Who do you think you are**


	2. AN FINALLY

**Hey sorry to say but I wont be posting for awhile because my dad STILL hasn't fixed my computer so I wont be posting for a couple of months. I just wanted you guys to know cause I don't want you to think I dropped off the face of the earth. thanks and follow me on twitter its**

**shelbyHG109**

**I will be the one with the mockingjay pin for my picture. I will keep you updated on there. Bye**

**And may the odds be ever in your favor.**

**Sorry HUGE Hunger Games fan. Saw th movie it was great but the camera was to blurry at certain parts.  
><strong>


End file.
